11 kwietnia 1993
TVP 1 6.55 Program dnia 7.00 Tańce polskie - Kurpie zielone 7.35 Podwodna odyseja ekipy kapitana Cousteau - Niezwykła podróż Pepita i Krstobala - serial dok. prod. francuskiej 8.20 Opolskie malowanki - Ludowe tradycje świąt wielkanocnych 8.30 "Szkoła, w której straszy" (2-ost.) - film fab. produkcji australijskiej 10.25 Urbi et orbi - Transmisja mszy świętej oraz błogosławieństwa z Watykanu 12.45 Teatr dla Dzieci - Ewa Szelburg-Zarembina: "Tajemnica szkolnego dzwonka" 13.35 "Dziecię zwane Jezus" (1): "Oczekiwanie" - film fabularny prod. włoskiej z 1990 r. 15.15 Telewizyjny Koncert Życzeń 16.15 Pieprz i wanilia: "Z nami przez świat" - "Wielkanoc... Wielkanoc" 17.00 Teleexpress 17.30 "Dynastia" (184) - serial prod. USA 18.20 Smak wspomnień: Dziadkowie i babcie 19.00 Wieczorynka - Walt Disney przedstawia: "Gumisie" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Kroniki młodego Indiany Jonesa" (15) - serial prod. USA 21.05 Big Zbig Show (1) - recital Zbigniewa Zamachowskiego, któremu towarzyszą: Piotr Machalica, Janusz Józefowicz 22.10 "Dama śpiewa" - wielki koncert Diany Ross 23.50 "Bestseller" - dramat sens. prod. USA z 1987 r. 1.20 Wiosenny park - program rozrywkowy 2.20 Telewizyjny leksykon humoru - "Zielona Gęś" 3.20 Program muzyczny 4.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Przegląd tygodnia - dla niesłyszących 7.30 Ulica Sezamkowa 8.30 Film dla niesłyszących: "Kroniki młodego Indiany Jonesa" - serial prod. amerykańskiej 9.20 Słowo na niedzielę - dla niesłyszących 9.25 Powitanie 9.35 Program rozrywkowy 10.00 Programy lokalne 10.30 Wywiad ze Stevenem Spielbergiem 10.50 "Pan na Księżycu" - film dok. Jana Sosińskiego o Andrzeju Zausze 11.55 Gwiazdy i ich dzieci 12.20 Najpiękniejsze głosy świata: 100-lecie Metropolitan Opera w Nowym Jorku Koncert galowy (1983 r.) 14.20 "Pomnażanie życia" - dwuczęściowy film dok. o Andrzeju Kuśniewiczu 15.00 Kabaret "Potem" - Bajki dla potłuczonych 15.30 Godzina z Hanną Barberą 16.25 Program dnia 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Cudowne lata" - "Wróćmy nad jezioro" - serial prod. USA 17.10 Studio sport: Grand National - Liverpool '93 17.35 "Nieszpory Ludźmierskie" Jana Kantego Pawluśkiewicza do słów Leszka A. Moczulskiego 18.30 "Jezus Chrystus Superstar" - musical prod. USA z 1973 r. 20.10 Godzina szczerości 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Koło fortuny 22.10 Bezludna wyspa - z udziałem Joanny Szczepkowskiej, Małgorzaty Potockiej i Anny Fornalczyk 23.00 Kabaret OTTO 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Nagrody Grammy 3.00 Program na poniedziałek Tele 3 Katowice 6.00 Program satelitarny CNN 8.00 TV Polonia - program sat. 10.25 Koncert na Wielkanoc 10.50 Rezurekcja na Jasnej Górze 11.05 Bajka Wielkanocna dla dzieci 11.30 "Księga dżungli" - film USA 13.10 "Rodzina Kanderów" - (powt.) 14.10 Magazyn chrześcijański 14.30 Ukryta kamera 14.55 Film dla dzieci 15.00 Teleturniej dla zakochanych 16.00 Aktualności (1) 16.05 "Święty" - serial 17.00 Przygody energii 17.05 Koncert Lizy Minnelli (cz. 1) 18.00 Aktualności (wyd. gł.) 18.30 Koncert zespołu "Fleetwood Mac" 19.30 Wiadomości (z W-wy) 20.00 "Królewski ślub" - komedia muzyczna 21.30 Podróże z kamerą K. Szmagiera 22.00 Aktualności (3) 22.10 "Dopóki chmury płyną" - film prod. USA 0.00 TV Polonia - program sat. PolSat 12.00 Program dnia 12.05 He Man (odc. 3) 12.30 Lumen 2000 - program dokumentalny 13.00 Ivanhoe - film USA 14.35 He Man (odc .4) 15.00 Kogel - mogel - film polski 16.35 He Man (odc. 5) 17.00 Alfabet Kisiela 17.10 Galimatias czyli Kogel Mogel II 18.45 Pożegnanie 23.15 Program wieczoru 23.30 Czyste szaleństwo - kabaret 0.15 Podstawiony agent - film ang. 2.00 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Powitanie i program dnia 8.15 Dekalog (2) - program Redakcji Katolickiej 8.35 Interludium organowe 8.40 Słowo na niedzielę 8.45 Interludium organowe 8.50 Przygody pana Michała (3) - serial TP 9.20 Szaleństwa panny Ewy (3): Mur graniczny - serial prod. polskiej 10.10 Arcydzieła muzyki polskiej 10.25 Transmisja mszy św. i błogosławieństwo: Urbi et Orbi z Rzymu 12.45 Arcydzieła muzyki polskiej 13.00 Niezwykłe przygody krasnoludków i sierotki Marysi (2): Wśród ludzi 13.50 Wawel Jana III - program historyczny 14.20 Pomnażanie życia (1) - film o Andrzeju Kuśniewiczu 15.00 Recital Wojciecha Młynarskiego w Łańcucie 15.30 Powitanie i program dnia 15.35 Jak cudne są wspomnienia (2) - program filmowy Stanisława Janickiego 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Z batutą i z humorem - program Macieja Niesiołowskiego 17.35 Połowy na rzece wspomnień (2) - wspomina Jerzy Waldorff 18.15 Smak wspomnień: babcie i dziadkowie - program Małgorzaty Snakowskiej 18.55 Truskawkowe Studio 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygody Baltazara Gąbki 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Przygody pana Michała (4) - serial TVP 20.30 George Sand - widowisko Krzysztofa Bukowskiego 21.05 Big Zbig Show (1) 22.10 Bezludna wyspa - program Niny Terentiew 23.00 Kabaret OTTO 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Ziemia Obiecana (1 i 2) - film Andrzeja Wajdy 1.55 Czar par - quiz 3.05 Przygody pana Michała (4) - serial TP 3.30 Zakończenie programu PTV Rondo 8.00 "Za pięć" - wiadomości 8.30 Polonia 1 - dla dzieci - bajki 9.15 "Orły" - film fab. (powt.) 10.30 Yves Montand (powt.) 11.30 Stop, kontrola drogowa 12.00 Od swinga do Stinga - pr. muz. 13.00 Miedzy nami kobietami - pr. dla pań 14.00 Music Top Rondo 15.00 Charlie Chaplin - najlepsze komedie cz. 1 16.00 "Za pięć" - wiadomości 16 30 Polonia 1 - dla dzieci - bajki 17.15 "Muszkieterowie morza" - film włoski 19.00 "U" - program muz. 20.00 "Lokatorzy" - film włoski 21.30 Zyggy Macley - program muzyczny 22.45 Charlie Chaplin (powt.) 1.00 Video - Piraci (z soboty) 3.00 "Lokatorzy" (powt.) 4.30 "Od "swinga do Stinga" - (powt.) 5.30 Zyggy Macley (powt.) ARD 08.25 Disney Club 10.00 Paul Hindemith 10.30 Ostern in Rom 12.30 Tagesschau 12.35 Die Sendung mit der Maus 13.05 14. Internationales Zirkusfestival von Monte Carlo 14.15 Das Burggespenst Lülü 14.45 Tagesschau 14.50 Es war eine rauschende Ballnacht 16.20 Schneider Wibbel 17.50 Erstens 18.00 Tagesschau 18.05 Sportschau 18.40 Lindenstraße 19.09 Die Goldene 1 19.10 Weltspiegel 19.50 Sportschau-Telegramm 19.58 Heute abend im Ersten 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 James Bond 007 - Im Angesicht des Todes 22.20 Tagesschau 22.25 Die Toskana-Deutschen 23.10 Das Milliardenspiel 00.45 Tagesschau 00.50 Die Farbe des Geldes 02.45 Z.E.N. 02.50 Sendeschluß ZDF 08.35 Programm-Service 08.37 Musik-Zeit 09.15 Zur Zeit 09.30 Evangelischer Gottesdienst 10.15 Mich will ja keiner 11.55 Anders fernsehen 3sat 12.00 Das Sonntagskonzert 12.45 heute 12.47 blickpunkt 13.15 Damals 13.30 Siebenstein 13.55 Ein Wahnsinnskind 14.20 Löwenzahn 14.50 Wenn Engel reisen... 15.35 Aktion 240 15.45 heute 15.50 Sport extra 18.15 ML Mona Lisa 18.57 Programm-Service 19.00 heute 19.10 Bonn direkt 19.30 Abenteuer und Legenden 20.15 Musik liegt in der Luft 22.00 heute 22.10 Sport 22.15 Ludwig II 00.15 heute 00.20 Kalte Milch und heiße Fäuste Sky One 7.00 Hour of Power - program religijny 8.00 Filmy rysunkowe dla dzieci 12.30 Marzenie Wielkanocne - film 13.00 WWF Challenge - wrestling 14.00 Robin Hood - serial produkcji angielskiej 15.00 Traper John - serial 16.00 Xposure - magazyn filmowy 16.30 Fashion - program o modzie 17.00 UK Top 40 - program muzyczny 18.00 Ali American Wrestling 19.00 Simpsonowie - animowany serial komediowy 20.00 21 Jump Street - serial kryminalny 21.00 Manhattan - cz. 1 serialu 23.00 Wiseguy - serial kryminalny 24.00 Hill St. Blues - serial o policjantach RTL 6.20 Zelda 7.35 Winspector 8.00 Niedźwiadek Li-La 8.35 Dinozaury 9.00 Hanna-Barbera-Party - show 9.30 Scooby Doo 10.00 Wonder Woman 11.00 Balerina - film muz. USA, 1990 r. 12.50 Horror w kolejce filmowej - thriller USA (1) 14.30 Sztuka i przesłanie - wydanie specjalne 14.45 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Europy 16.55 Najprostsza droga do Chin - film przygod. USA 1982 r. 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Dzień jak żaden inny - z Waltem Disneyem dookoła świata 20.15 Zrobi to czy nie? - show rodzinne 21.50 Spiegel TV 22.35 Prime Time 22.55 Delta Force - Kolumbijski łącznik - film przyg. USA, 1989 r. 0.50 Gueriila Force Pasja zabijania - film przygod. USA, 1986 r. 2.25 Tajny kod dzikich gęsi - niem.-wł. film fab., 1984 r. 4.00 Droga do Chin... 5.30 Formuła 1 Sat 1 6.45 Quaer Beet 8.20 Punkt widzenia 8.25 Podwodne miasta - ang.-amer. film s-f, 1965 r. 9.55 Leśny łącznik - niem. film krym., 1960 r. 11.40 Między niebem a ziemią 12.10 Bądź zdrowy 12.40 Czarna błyskawica - serial 13.10 Wesołego jajka! - fr. kom. film 1984 r. 14.55 Bandycka dwójka - western USA, 1968 17.00 Prosto przez galaktykę - i na lewo - austral. serial s-f 17.30 Baywatch 18.30 "ranissimo" 19.20 Wiadomości 19.30 Koło fortuny 20.15 Przygody nad Rio Verde - fr. serial przyg. Cienie przyszłości 22.05 Dysputa w wieży 23.30 Bandycka dwójka - western USA - powt. 1.25 Prosto przez galaktykę - serial austral. s-f - powt. 1.50 Program na jutro 1.55 Teletekst Pro 7 6.45 Zagubieni w przestworzach 7.45 Niedźwiedzie w akcji - kom. USA 9.45 Przygoda w kosmosie - film s-f USA, 1974 11.30 Bill Cosby Show - wyd. specjalne 12.35 Detektyw w sutannie - serial 13.35 Gwiazdy i ich zwierzęta 13.45 Światowe safari 14.40 Czas zabijania - western USA, 1966 16.40 Egipcjanin Sinuhe - film hist. USA, 1954 18.35 Matlock - serial 19.30 Reporter - mag. 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Niebiański pies - kom. USA, 1979 22.20 Kosmiczny gliniarz - film s-f USA, 1988 24.00 Nero Wotfe - serial 1.00 Glina - krym. wł.-fr. 2.45 Perry Mason - serial detektyw. MTV 8.00 W zjednoczonej Europie - clipy pełne nadziei na lepszy świat... 10.30 Rockowy tydzień - Steve Blame omawia wydarzenia tygodnia 11.00 The Big Picture - magazyn filmowy 11.30 European Top 20 - europejska lista przebojów 13.30 Beavis and Butt-Head - film anim. 14.00 W zjednoczonej Europie - dyskusja TV m.in. o nowym rasizmie, prawie do azylu i otwarciu granic 18.00 Moda i styl życia - magazyn mody międzynarodowej 18.30 Rockowy tydzień 19.00 US Top 20 Video - ostatnie notowania amerykańskiej listy przebojów 21.00 120 minut - Paul King prezentuje twórców i wykonawców muzyki niezależnej 23.00 Beavis and Butt-Head - film animowany 23.30 Headbanger's Ball - Vanessa Warwick proponuje hard rocka 2.00 Program Kristiane Backer - najlepsze clipy 3.00 Wideoclipy nocą - dyskoteka do białego rana... Eurosport 8.30 Aerobik - gimnastyka dla wszystkich 9.00 Jeździectwo - Puchar Świata w Goeteborgu - skoki 9.30 Formuła 1 - powt. 10.30 Formuła 1 - live - Grand Prix Europy Anglia 11.00 Sporty motorowe - Carting 12.00 Boks - walki bokserów zawodowych 13.00 Kolarstwo live. Wyścig uliczny zawodowców Paryż - Roubaix 15.00 Formuła 1 - live. Grand Prix Europy Donington - Park, Anglia 17.00 Kolarstwo live. Paryż - Roubaix - wyścig uliczny zawodowców 18.00 Jeździectwo live. Puchar Świata - finał konkursu skoków w Goeteborgu 20.00 Tenis ATP - turniej mężczyzn w Tokio 22.00 Formuła 1. Grand Prix Europy Donington - Park, Anglia 24.00 Kolarstwo - wyścig uliczny zawodowców Paryż - Roubaix 1.00 Eurofun 1.30 Zakończenie DSF 7.00 Poranny start - wiadomości, informacje z giełdy, powtórki z soboty 11.30 Rock - Sport - cykl reportaży - sylwetki sławnych sportowców 11.45 Normal - magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 12.15 Czas wolny - podróż do zachodniej Kanady 13.00 Tenis - bezpośrednia relacja z Barcelony 16.30 Sport na świecie 18.05 Kuferek nadziei - show z nagrodami 18.55 Wiadomości 19.00 Weekendowe DSF - Studio 19.30 Hopp oder Top 20.00 Proszę się uśmiechnąć - humorystyczne sytuacje na amatorskim video 20.55 Wiadomości 21.05 Piłka nożna - rozgrywki w ramach ligi włoskiej i hiszpańskiej 22.55 Wiadomości 23.05 Styl życia - w programie propozycje redakcji CARINY, dotyczące mody 24.00 DSF - Studio - powt. z godz. 19.00 0.30 Wydarzenia dnia 3sat 15.30 Plac Karola w Wiedniu - dok. 16.15 Prostytucja dzieci w Bogocie - film 17.00 Juliana (2) 17.30 Zabytki nowych landów (3) 18.00 Pamiętnik 18.15 Eksplozja ludnościowa w Kenii 19.00 Wiad. 19.10 Pep - mag. 20.00 Rodzeństwo Oppermann (1) - film TV wg powieści Liona Feuchtwangera 21.55 Progr. muz. 22.40 Penthesilea - monodram RTL 2 6.55 Pirat - film fab. USA 8.35 Atomowa łódź podwodna - film USA 9.50 Majordomus w Ameryce - komedia filmowa 11.20 Lodowi piraci - film science-fiction USA 13.00 Przygody kapitana Senkstake - niem. film fab. 14.20 Śniadanie w domu - film fab. USA 16.05 Pirat - film USA (powt.) 17.50 Wiadomości 17.55 Bernadette - franc. film fab. 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Wirujący seks - film fab. USA 21.55 Byk - fr.-wł. film fab. 23.20 Słodki ptak młodości (powt.) 1.20 Ciało i krew - film USA (powt.) 3.25 Majordomus w Ameryce (powt.) Der Kabelkanal 05.20 Die Leute von der Shiloh-Ranch 06.20 Naturschutz in Alaska 06.45 Bim Bam Bino 10.50 Die Muppet Show 11.25 Roseanne 11.55 Fantasy Island 12.55 Tiere in Alaska 13.30 Tarzan, der Affenmensch 15.20 Ivanhoe, der schwarze Ritter 17.10 Paradise 18.00 Die Leute von der Shiloh-Ranch 19.05 Roseanne 19.30 Fackeln im Sturm 21.10 F.B.I. 22.00 Kobra, Übernehmen sie 22.50 M*A*S*H 23.15 Murphy Brown 23.40 Anna und die Wölfe 01.20 F.B.I. 02.05 M*A*S*H 02.30 Unter Brüdern 02.55 Fackeln im Sturm 04.25 Kobra, Übernehmen sie VOX 09.00 Momente 09.10 100 Minuten Vielfalt 11.00 punktvox 11.10 Fremde Welten 12.00 Spiegel TV Thema 13.00 punktvox 13.15 Dream Teams 14.00 punktvox 14.15 Xov 15.00 Nachrichten 15.15 Maigret 17.00 Nachrichten 17.15 Kinderkram 18.00 punktvox 18.15 voxtours 19.00 punktvox 19.15 Spione 19.45 weltvox 20.15 Verfolgt bis in den Tod 22.00 punktvox 22.10 Ein Monat voller Sonntage 00.00 punktvox 00.15 Dream Teams Extra Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PolSat z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTV Rondo z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Der Kabelkanal z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VOX z 1993 roku